


This is Cute!

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: MTV decides to bring Real World back, with a slight twist. David and Alexis Rose are to live in a house with five strangers. Alexis is excited for a new "adventure". David goes along to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble.
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	This is Cute!

**Author's Note:**

> I cranked this out after about 45 minutes of sleep and trying to help my child with math work. So... If it's shit, yeah... That's why. If it's good, heap on the praise. *laughs*  
> When I first thought of this AU, I had big plans. Those will have to wait until later though. For now, enjoy this snippet.

David walked into the house and couldn’t help the “ew” that slipped out of his mouth. The house wasn’t bad. It had a nice open floor plan, which David supposed was so the cameras could catch every bit of drama. But, whoever MTV hired as an interior designer needed a firm talking to. Every wall was painted a different, bright color. The furniture was also all bright colors. Nothing matched. And it was all hideous.

“Oh, this is cute!” Alexis said from beside him.

“We need to talk about what you think is cute,” David said. 

And maybe about how this was all her fault, David thought. He had avoided being in her reality show. He was in the background on two episodes and that was fine with him. But then MTV decided they needed more Alexis Rose and her drama-filled personality. But in a more controlled environment. They asked her to be one of the roommates in their newest season of The Real World. And knowing how much trouble Alexis could get into when there was a group of strangers and alcohol involved, David agreed with the people from MTV asked if he would join the cast. The rest of the cast was supposed to be “normal” people. David was not looking forward to the next six months.

“Come on, David! This will be fun,” Alexis said flouncing past him. “I’m going to go pick out my room.”

“I am going to need a stiff drink. Stiff,” David said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
